babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Vanderwaal (Character)
Grace Vanderwaal was a singer/ukulelist act from Season 11 of America's Got Talent. She was the winner of the competition, claiming the $1,000,000 prize and the headlining of a show in Las Vegas. Puppet Designs Showa Series The ShodaiGraceAvery (初代グレース成虫) is the Grace Avery puppet design used in the 1961 Toho film, Grace Vanderwaal. The GojiGraceAvery (ゴジグレース成虫) is the Grace Avery puppet design used in the 1964 and 1966 Sofie Dossi ''films, ''Sofie Dossi VS The Thing and Sofie Dossi VS The Assistant. Heisei Series The HeiseiGraceAvery (平成グレース成虫) is the Grace Avery puppet design used in the 1992 and 1994 Sofie Dossi ''films, ''Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth and Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla. It was also used in the video for the 1994 ride attraction, Monster Planet Of Sofie Dossi. The ReoGraceAvery (レオグレース成虫) is the Grace Avery puppet design used in the 1996 film, Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal. Millenium Series The SokogekiGraceAvery (総攻撃グレース成虫) is the Grace Avery puppet design used in the 2001 Sofie Dossi film, Sofie, Amira And Taylor: Giant Acts All-Out Attack. The TokyoGraceAvery (東京グレース成虫) is the Grace Avery puppet design used in the 2003 and 2004 Sofie Dossi ''films, ''Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S and Sofie Dossi: Final Wars. Background Grace VanderWaal was born on January 15, 2004 in Kansas and is now from Suffern, New York. She lives with her mother Tina, her father David Vanderwaal and her older sister (also her best friend) by three years Olivia, and her 3 dogs. Grace started singing at the age of three. She bought her first Ukulele with her birthday money from her 11th birthday and a few months later, she began to write songs. Before her audition, she had sung with very small audiences but had never sung in front of very large crowds. Grace is also lactose intolerant and misses ice cream really badly She has an older brother named Jakob who doesn't live with them. Audition Grace Vanderwaal's audition in Episode 1102 consisted of singing her original song "I Don't Know My Name", a song about finding who you are and where you fit in, while playing the ukulele. Moved by her performance, Howie Mandel pressed his Golden Buzzer to send Grace straight to the Live Shows. Simon Cowell later commented that he thought that she could be the next Taylor Swift. Quarterfinals Grace Vanderwaal's Week 3 Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1115 consisted of singing her original song "Beautiful Thing", a song dedicated to her sister, while playing the ukulele. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum, and Simon Cowell all gave her standing ovations. Grace received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals in Episode 1116 along with Brian Justin Crum. Semifinals Grace Vanderwaal's Week 1 Semifinals performance in Episode 1117 consisted of singing her original song "Light The Sky" while playing the ukulele. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum, and Simon Cowell all gave her standing ovations. Grace Vanderwaal received enough votes to be sent to the Finals in Episode 1118 instead of Lori Mae Hernandez and Musicality. Finals Grace Vanderwaal's Finals performance in Episode 1121 consisted of singing her original song "Clay". Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum, and Simon Cowell all gave her standing ovations. Finale For the finale in Episode 1122, Grace Vanderwaal sang her original song "I Don't Know My Name". Grace received enough votes to advance to the Top 5 instead of Sofie Dossi. Grace finished in first place in the competition in front of The Clairvoyants, Jon Dorenbos, Brian Justin Crum and Sal Valentinetti, winning one million dollars and a headline show in Las Vegas. Her debut EP, Perfectly Imperfect, was released on December 2, 2016. Holiday Spectacular As a part of AGT's Holiday Spectacular, Grace Vanderwaal got to perform a holiday song, "Frosty The Snowman", with her ukulele. Trivia * Grace is the first child act, and the first female to win since Bianca Ryan in Season 1. * At 12 years of age, she is the second-youngest winner of America's Got Talent. * She is the first singing act to win since Season 6. * She is the second consecutive Golden Buzzer act to win after Paul Zerdin. But she is the first winner to have received the Golden Buzzer in the auditions by one of the main judges. * Grace's audition video on AGT's YouTube channel is the most liked video of any AGT video. * Grace is the first female act and first act to win AGT with all original songs. * her audition video is on the top 5 most trending video on YouTube of 2016 External Links * Facebook * YouTube Channel * Twitter * Instagram * Wikipedia * Dodoodad Category:Japanese Characters Category:Showa Characters Category:Sofie Dossi Characters Category:Grace Vanderwaal Characters Category:Heisei Characters Category:Millennium Characters Category:1960s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Kaiju Characters Category:Characters